


Millennial Scientist

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Foot Fetish, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While experimenting with her newly unlocked powers, The Condesce calls up a certain seadweller's ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Millennial Scientist

Fluid enough to fill a galleon burbled in the horned, glass tubes that surrounded the laboratory. The artificial breeze from the powerful ventilation made the mist at the floor dance around the new Queen's feet. She adjusted her goggles with a gloved hand and swung open the panel to one of the behemoth devices bolted into the floor.

She made an almost dolphin-like clicking sound and rearranged the wiring. The power priority was all wrong, and the smaller components were sucking up more juice than they needed.

Her Imperious Condescension was not a scientist by trade, she was a tyrant, but it took a special kind of idiot to love for centuries and not learn everything your surroundings had to offer. The previous Empress of Alternia had been such an idiot, a thousand sweeps old, and already weary of agelessness. It was madness to repeat the same thing and expect different results, yet the Condesce's predecessor had done nothing to alleviate her boredom of luxury except surround herself in even more luxurious wastes of time. In the meanwhile, a certain plucky fuchsia blood had emerged from the hatching grounds, studied tactics and combat and with agonizing ease seized the throne.

By the time the Condesce had reached her predecessor’s age, she was already an expert on every single part of Alternian culture- technology, psychology, theology, physics, arts, when she did something she knew what she was doing. She wasn't perfect, not even a genius, but she had all the time in the world to learn and learn she did, and when her planet ran out of things to teach her she'd headed right into space to plunder the secrets of alien worlds with her bare hands.

Then things went sour, because determinism is a fickle landlord, but there's nothing broken that can't be rebuilt, bit by bit if need be, and that was why she was up to her elbows in half-backwards technology. The humans were simple to take advantage of, with an overall psychological profile built around small tribes and shame. When a pair of meteor babies killed her Sassacre (again!), she'd had the foresight to make the most of it. The female showed an interest in things that were loud and glowed so she'd taught her physics. The boy became a blessed comedian. The girl then ran away, and Condesce decided to leave her alone with the Frog Temple for a while and see what she came up with. When it was time to head to Derse, she'd passed through and taken her life along with her life's work, or as much of it as seemed useful. At some point the girl seemed to have become interested in genetic engineering, she seemed to have been looking for a way to grant First Guardian powers to herself through gene splicing, no doubt with which to oppose her adopted 'mother'. She'd met no luck, but Condesce had her own ideas for the technology.

Condesce shut the panel and wiped the grease from her gloves in the hem of her lab coat. She typed up the conditions for the current experiment on one of the lab computers, and made specific note of how she'd rewired the device. Once done, she sat down on the 'throne' in the center of the room, lowered the prototype crown to her head, and flipped the switch.

A troll is a near identical clone of another troll that came before them, the troll whose genetic material was most predominant when the egg was fertilized within the mother grub, but there were still the genes of others in a troll's blood, and with the work of the girl named Jade, the new Queen of Derse had a way to try and take advantage of them.

The device hummed to life, and with a handheld control pad Condesce set the crown to the first setting.

The table across from her violently imploded like a tin can at deep sea. Telekinesis, right, the Handmaid of English had demonstrated than in their confrontation.

Condesce flexed her mental muscles, and carefully studied the compressed table as it was lifted into the air at her will. She was as giddy as a feeding guppy, but held her composure for the sake of scientific inquiry.

Holding the table felt awkward in her head, and twice it almost fell from her mental grasp. She made a note to try and synthesize some Mind Honey enzymes for experimental use. She reached for the switch in her hand to turn of the device, she had a report to make so she didn't overlook anything, but something stayed her hand. There was one other trick the Demoness had pulled, and if the device proved difficult to 'tune' she might not have another chance for a while.

Condesce closed her eyes, and tried to clear her mind. It was quiet, but faint whispers crawled over the edge of her mind like squeakbeasts in a hive. Condesce grinned with shark-like teeth at the sounds of the restless dead. If she could properly harness this, she'd have the greatest weapon in psychological warfare, as well as unrivaled reservoirs of knowledge at her disposal.

She would need someone loyal for a first test, someone who didn't hate her when they died, and would listen to her commands. Who was that mariner back on Alternia she'd heard about? Some violet-blooded pirate mentioned in the after report of the Summoner's rebellion. His name escaped her, but his pictograph she found oddly easy to recall. A quick look over his crimes and history had pinned him as hopelessly flushed for her to the point of obsession. Cute, but more importantly he should prove obedient. With that vision in mind, she reached out into the afterlife and plucked out her precocious little water bearer. A flickering image manifested before the usurper, colors washed out like a painting left exposed to the unforgiving sun. Glasses framed narrow, accusing eyes, and sat above a face twisted in a sneering scowl that revealed clenched teeth.

The spectre looked down at his ring-covered hands.

am i not dead? no im still a fuckin incorpreal lump a mind an memory

The ghost looked up, 

hi. im eri. an wwho might you be?

i heard ar could psychically bring the dead back to some bullshit not at all real fake life is that wwhat you did?

Eridan looked his conjurer up and down. Her lap coat hid her figure, but she sat on her chair like she was watching a captain inspect his troops. A bountiful curtain of black hair fell down her back in a way that reminded him of a certain piscine princess. She wore a strange looking crown that flashed with the pictograph of Megido that had what looked like electrodes vanishing into her mane, and her long, slightly curved horns were the largest he'd ever seen on a troll. He gulped, placed his hands behind his back and tried not to fidget with his cape.

The Condesce gave a haughty chuckle. This ridiculous child in a cape and scarf couldn't possibly be the man she'd sought, yet on his shirt and rings he bore the same sigil.

I wonder, ancestor or descendant? No, you're far too young to have ever pailed so you must be the descendant.

wwhat? you talkin about orphaner dualscar

Condesce frowned. She decided she didn't like the way this boy talked, too crass and vulgar for one so high blooded.

Was that his name? No matter, even a child like you will do just as well.

are you her condescension then?

The tyrant raised an eyebrow.

You catch on quick, boy, have you seen a painting of me?

no but i do knoww you by reputation. also theyre bit longer but you havve her horns

Her meaning my descendant?

yeah, fef. shes dead too but id prefer you didnt summon her.

You presume to tell your empress what to do?

im just sayin i dont think bringin that glubbin ghost here right noww is a great idea especially as the last time wwe spoke i put a hole right through her vvitals

You? You killed my descendant?

yeah i did she tried to fuckin kill me cause i beat her precious sol in a duel. wwhat difference does it make that fuckin game killed evveryone anywway i wwas just lookin out for my owwn skin. dont say i didnt givve her a chance i said she could come if she wwants but then sol had to butt his yellowwblood nose into our affairs. wwhat do i care none of it matters not blood or trolls or anythin. not evven you your highness your wwhole wworld got scrapped by rocks the minute your backs turned. prince a hope an empress of corpses wwhat a pair wwe make

The slap came without warning. It had the appearance of lazily swatting a dog on the nose but it made Eridan fall to his ghostly knees from the pain of it.

Condesce looked at her hand in mild fascination- that had been her usual response to when her engine started mouthing off too much and she'd done it on reflex. She hadn't actually realized she could touch the disembodied spirits she summoned. To finally touch another troll after so long, it sent a shiver down her spine.

Condesce rose from her chair, her eyes alight with excitement like it was coronation night all over again. Eridan looked up at the tall seadweller towering over him, looking for the entire world like an angry, kicked puppy. That look changed to anxiety when the Condesce lifted one naked foot from the mist at the lab's floor and stroked his face with it.

KISS T♓ -EM.

Her voice came out loud, husky and worn, and the accent that she usually suppressed forced its way off her tongue. She brushed her toe beneath his nose. She carried with her to acidic, electric smell of long hours devoted to science and warfare. Eridan gulped, and planted an awkward, hesitant kiss on her toes. She showed her approval only by a very slight relaxing of the eyes, so Eridan kissed her delicate toes again, more lingering this time. Feeling a little braver, he slipped his cold tongue between two toes, just for a second. Condesce shuddered at the feel of it. It had been many years since Sassacre died (again!), she had no interest in other humans, and she'd not yet lowered herself to letting one of the glossy black Dersites touch her, so her body was completely sensitized to contact with another.  
Eridan wrapped his mouth around her foot and sucked on all her toes at once. If she could touch him, she could probably kill him, and he didn't want to see what happened to him then. Besides, to say he wasn't enjoying this himself would be a blatant lie. Maybe she'd get him to give her a massage next; he wouldn't mind an afterlife serving as attendant ton such an exquisitely sculpted troll. He gave her big toe another kiss, and massaged her soles with his thumbs.

nevver mind wwhat i said before. evven wwithout alternia youre still the best scientist an greatest conqueror wwho evver livved. ivve alwways admired your achievements an i really am not just sayin that.

She gave a soft, regal chuckle as he flattered her while worshiping her feet like that, but she looked in his eyes and found no untruth in his flattery. She decided he deserved a little reward.

She took her foot from his grasp and gave him the other to lavish attention over. While he was distracted she straightened her shoulders and began undoing the buttons of her lab coat, one by one. With the last button undone she let her coat fall open and smiled as the cold lab air caressed her bare skin.

B -E♓OLD, your Empress.

She commanded, and gave him a haughty smile. Eridan looked up from her foot, and froze. She was completely naked beneath her lab coat, her smooth, grey skin bare save for the stripes of magenta painted over her breasts and down her fit, strong thighs.

oh fuck

Eridan fell backwards, his eyes trembling in intimidation at the suddenly very naked adult troll standing over him. He could see everything, her puffy vulva and prominent labia, her round nipples and soft, supple breasts. His ghost pants suddenly felt painfully tight but his chest felt even tighter. Condesce crouched over him on all fours, and sweetly parted her lips into a predatory smile.

oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck

He scrambled along his back out from under her, but quickly bumped backwards into a table. He was hyperventilating, and his gills were aflutter in panicked reflex. Condesce crawled over, and her breasts swayed with each movement. Her smile never faltered, and her eyes twinkled at the thrill of prospective conquest.

oh fuck oh fuck oh f-

She sealed his small mouth with her lips, and sucked the air from his lungs. His eyes rolled like he might faint, but she breathed back into him, and reached for his frenzies gills with her hands. She pressed them against his neck, and then gently stroked their membrane with her fingertips. She kept massaging his gills as she forced him to breathe with her, until he finally stopped hyperventilating. She then slid her cold seadweller tongue down his throat. He gagged at the intrusion, but she kept stroking his gills and calmed him down. With her adult proportions she forced her tongue deep inside of him, and violated the furthest reaches of his throat with it. Once satisfied, she finally relented. She slid her tongue out in one long lick, and he was left flushed bright violet in the cheeks, and sucking down a long deep breath. He hiccuped, and she gave a pleasant laugh, like wind chimes tinkling under a trickle of water.

You really have never pailed before, cute little boy. Is the prince ready to offer his body to his Empress?

She moaned out the word. The young troll hicced again, and it sounded sort of like 'wweh'. She kissed him on the forehead and lips and cheeks, while stroking his hair like he was a wiggler. Her other hand went under his shirt, teased his chest her nails and stroked his belly with the palm of her hand. He gave a frightened gasp as her hand passed over his pelvis, and slipped under the waist of his striped pants.

I just LOV -E how you young ones shut down in their first time. Your heart, and body, are completely defenseless.

She yanked down his pants, and cupped him, cradled him in her hands.

And look how ♓ARD you are

She stressed in mock amazement. 

You're just B -EGGING for it.

She kissed his face again, and dragged a nail up the underside of his bulge. His eyes flew open, and he looked like he might let loose tears at any moment. Using only her fingertips she stroked him up and down. She delighted at how boldly his cheeks colored, and took pleasure in every time his voice hitched in his throat. After being tormented, teased, and disarmed so much he was quickly pushed to orgasm. Ropes of ephemeral violet spurted from his throbbing bulge and splashed across the woman over him. Some struck her breasts as they wavered in front of his face, some fell in her cleavage and the rest splashed against her toned stomach. Wherever it fell it soon faded away.

Not even usable ectoslime. I suppose I shouldn't have expected more from a little ghost wiggler like you.

She tried to sound distant and cold, but couldn't help but let some of her excitement show. The boy gave so much better reaction to mixed signals. She twisted his scarf around her hand, yanked him up by the neck and stole another kiss.

Ready to earn you wings, boy?

She rubbed the still sensitive tip of his bulge with her palm, and bit her lip at his moan. She let go of his scarf and he fell back down. The young ones were always so much easier to pity for their helplessness. She parted her pussy lips with two fingers, and with her other hand scooped out some lubricate genetic material. Eridan watched, wide eyed as she smeared the fluid over his ghostly dick, and he soon became hard again.

There's a good boy

She lined his bulge-head against her nook, and slowly slid herself onto him.

oh god!

He gasped.

T♓AT would be me.

She cooed, and rocked her hips back. He clenched and unclenched his hands, clutching for something for security, so she pinned his wrists with her strong arms and deprived him of even that comfort. She wouldn't let him have anything else but her. There was no else but her worth having. She rolled her hips forward, and covered his face in more kisses. She nibbled on his lips just enough to draw blood. She was his whole world, and she wouldn't let him have it any other way. She clenched, and slowly dragged herself almost completely off him before relaxing and pounding back down onto him. He cried out in tortured ecstasy. She shut him up with another kiss. He was nothing before the older woman. She raised her perfect ass up and down in minute long bounces, and when she dragged her tongue across his fluttering gills he couldn't help but give exactly the sound she wanted. He tried to thrust up against her, but she immediately slammed down so hard she thought she might pass through him. She licked his ear and loudly whispered

OB -EY

He whimpered and nodded meekly and for her that moment was perfect. She dug her nails into his wrists and began bucking wildly.

W♓ -EN I CALL FOR YOU, CUM.

She cried out. Fuchsia fluid spilled out from her cunt as her orgasm started. It spilled and kept on spilling

When I call for you?

She bit down on his neck, and he got that she wanted him to speak.

come

Then cum!

A feeling like fire shook her body as she felt his spectral fluid gush inside her. Wave after wave of molten iron flooded through her in physical and emotional high. She cried out in a quavering, trebling wail, like one would sooner hear at an opera than in the bedroom. She held her body tight against his, and gently bucked her hips as she rode out the rest of her orgasm.

When her head started to clear, she detached herself and stood,, unsteady and still trembling in orgasm, but she needed to make one last show of dominance, to cement their inequality.

Now, you go.

A sluice of their mingled fluid gushed down her leg, and was quickly reduced to just hers. 

But when I call for you,

i come

Eridan gulped. 

alwways

Good boy

She released her psychic hold on him, and the young troll ghost vanished back to the afterlife.

Condesce stood there a while, naked save her open lab coat and her goggles, and basked in the afterglow. It felt good to fuck again after so long and now she had the entire afterlife at her beck and call, to be broken in one by one. She stroked her sore, aching clit. She didn't feel so pent up anymore, maybe even a little adventurous. Maybe she should play with that soothing Dignitary next time he swings by.


End file.
